


I Would Not Ask and Neither Would You

by xoxoMouse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Jupiter, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I listened to Hozier when I wrote this, Melancholy, New Rome, Post ToA, clareyna, i am yearning, i love them, no one touch me, post HOO, post pjo, remember you're NOT allowed to read this if you picture Clarisse and Reyna skinny <3, short and sweet, soft, they love each other so much they're so tender with each other, war girlfriends, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: Clarisse and Reyna met After. They both have pasts, but that doesn't matter when their in each other's arms.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Would Not Ask and Neither Would You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is much better if you listen to 'Like Real People Do' by Hozier while you read it. I listened to it while I wrote it and it was the first emotional release I've had since 2010.

Reyna ran her fingers through the soft grass that grew just outside the Fields of Mars. The sun warmed her face and her other hand was occupied with rubbing the pad of her thumb over Clarisse’s cheek as they laid there, their shoulders and hips brushing. She sighed in contentment; the breath left her lips and took with it everything that had happened in the past few years. It took the struggle and the war and the death. When her lungs expanded again the air that filled them was made only of stillness.

Beside her Clarisse used her free hand to stroke Reyna’s braid, pinching the tail of it with her thumb and index finger and rolling it between them. She stared at it like she wanted to commit every strand to memory, and if Reyna knew anything about Clarisse, she knew that she would. One way or another, she would memorize every little part of Reyna, no matter how long it took her. She was happy to be along for the ride.

So many years ago they had met for the first time on this field. Reyna was preparing for a war game when her braid came loose and then, like a gift from the universe, there was Clarisse handing her a red bandana. When she won the Games for her team that night she held the bandana aloft and pressed her lips to the fabric, the favor that had given her an extra edge to win. She had it even now, balled up in the pocket of her jeans in case she ever faced a challenge she felt was too insurmountable for her to triumph over alone. 

The Fields of Mars were war-torn and ragged from years of abuse. There were patches where the grass grew thick and soft, like the kind they were laying on now; but it wouldn’t be long before that was ripped up too. There were old trenches and gashes in the ground that you could fall into and not pulled out of if no one was looking for you. There was half-built scaffolding from structures that had been torn down and abandoned. It was a literal minefield. And yet, not fifty yards from the mangled place was a piece of undisturbed grass that filled with dandelions in the springtime and held two fragile bodies in the softness of its hands.

Reyna turned her head and traced her finger along the jagged scar that ran from Clarisse’s left eyebrow across her nose to her right cheek. The pink slash bubbled up and it was smooth to the touch in a way that the rest of her unscarred skin wasn’t. She’d never known Clarisse without the scar, but there were photos from her childhood that hung in their apartment where the only marks on her face were freckles. Oddly enough, when Reyna looked at them she saw the shadow of what was to come the same way she saw how the light blonde hair that hung down the little girl's  shoulders would darken into the amber honey shade it was today. It never could have gone any differently.  


Her nose twitched when Reyna touched her finger to the tip of it and Clarisse couldn’t help but smile, shifting to close the distance between them and press their lips together.


End file.
